Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $10{,}820{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $10{,}820{,}000 = \leadingColor{1}.082 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$